parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Bear (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's first movie spoofs of "Beauty and Beast". It appeared on YouTube on October 2, 2014. Cast: *Belle - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Beast - Yogi Bear *Prince Adam - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Gaston - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Lumiere - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Human Lumiere - Francis (Felidae) *Cogsworth - Matthias (Redwall) *Human Cogsworth - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Mrs. Potts - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Human Mrs. Potts - Sassy (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) *Chip - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Human Chip - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Human Fifi the Feather Duster - Felicity (Felidae) *The Wardrobe - Marina (Silverwing) *Sultan the Footstool - Scooby-Doo *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Bambi (Bambi) *The Stove - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *LeFou - Digit (An American Tail) *Maurice - Baba Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Phillippe - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *The Baker - Crazy Legs (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *The Bookseller - Yeh-Yeh Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *The Bimbettes - Zazu, Cleo and Marina (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Monsieur D'Arque - Claudandus (Felidae) *The Wolves - Gremlins (Gremlins) *The Enchantress - Sarabi (The Lion King)/ Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Villiagers in The Mob Song - Various Villains *Prince Adam as in a Kitty - Fowler (Chicken Run) Scenes: *Beauty and The Bear Part 1-Prologue/Duchess *Beauty and The Bear Part 2-Duchess Meets Warren T. Rat and Digit *Beauty and The Bear Part 3-Baba Miao's Invention *Beauty and The Bear Part 4-Baba Miao Goes to Far & Get Lost/The Gremlins Attack *Beauty and The Bear Part 5-Baba Miao Arrives at The Castle *Beauty and The Bear Part 6-Warren T. Rat/Duchess (Reprise) *Beauty and The Bear Part 7-Duchess at The Castle *Beauty and The Bear Part 8-Duchess's New Home *Beauty and The Bear Part 9-Warren T. Rat (Gaston) *Beauty and The Bear Part 10-Duchess meets Miss Bianca, Jerry Mouse Jr. and Marina *Beauty and The Bear Part 11-Duchess Being so Dificcult *Beauty and The Bear Part 12-Duchess Leave her Room and meet Jerry and Mattihias *Beauty and The Bear Part 13-"Be Our Guest" *Beauty and The Bear Part 14-Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Gremlins Attack Again *Beauty and The Bear Part 15-Duchess dressing Yogi Bear's Wounds/ Warren T. Rat meets Claudandus *Beauty and The Bear Part 16-Something Special for Duchess/"Something There" *Beauty and The Bear Part 17-"Human Again" *Beauty and The Bear Part 18-"Beauty and The Bear *Beauty and The Bear Part 19-Yogi Bear Let Duchess Go/Warren T. Rat's Plan *Beauty and The Bear Part 20-"The Mob Song"/The Villagers vs Human Again *Beauty and The Bear Part 21-Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and The Bear Part 22-End Credits Movie Used: *Beauty and the Beast Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Aristocats (1970) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) *Tom Sawyer (2000) *An American Tail (1986) *Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Redwall (1999) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Gremlins (1984) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) *Watership Down (1999) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010) *Rio (2011) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *Animaniacs (1993) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) *Balto (1995) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Geronimo Stilton (2009) *Yogi's Gang (1973) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry (1940) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *David Copperfield (1993) *The Tortoise and the Hare (1935) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *Silverwing (2003) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *Felidae (1994) *The Scooby Doo Show (1976) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *Oliver & Company (1988) Voices: *Paige O'Hara *Robby Benson *Richard White *Jerry Orbach *David Ogden Stiers *Angela Lansbury *Bradley Pierce *Rex Everhart *Jesse Corti *Hal Smith *Jo Anne Worley *Kath Soucie *Brian Cummings *Tony Jay *Mary Kay Bergman *Frank Welker *Kathleen Barr *Eva Gabor *Tyrone Savage *John P. Finnegan *Will Ryan *Sharon Alexander Gallery Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Belle Yogi Bear as Tip.jpeg|Yogi Bear as The Beast Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Prince Adam Warren T.png|Warren T.Rat as Gaston Mighty Mouse.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Lumiere Pero.jpg|Pero as Lumiere (Human) Tom Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer as Cogsworth Jaune-Tom with Mouse.jpg|Jaune-Tom as Cogsworth (Human) Miss Bianca.jpg 2013-12-26 18-27-43-1-.jpg|Miss Bianca as Mrs. Potts Lyra.jpg|Lyra as Mrs.Potts (Human) Jerry.png|Jerry Mouse Jr. as Chip Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Fifi the Feather Duster Laa Laa as Fifi the Feather Duster (Human).jpeg|Laa Laa as Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) Winnie-the-Pooh-Kanga-and-Roo-Wallpaper-disney-6616231-1024-768.jpg|Kanga as The Wardrobe Dale in Disney.jpg|Dale as Sultan the Footstool Bambi2 5.jpg 768×432 pixels 2013-09-29 17-28-38-1-.jpg|Bambi as Sultan the Footstool (Dog) Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as The Stove Bartok.jpg|Bartok as LeFou Kasper Kat.jpg|Kasper Kat as Maurice Goliath II as Philippe.jpeg|Goliath II as Philippe Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as The Baker Yeh Yeh Miao.jpg|Yeh-Yeh Miao as The Bookseller Serena.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon, Misty 2.png|Misty & Fio as The Bimbettes.jpeg|Fio as The Bimbettes Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque The Flying Monkeys.jpg|The Flying Monkeys as The Wolves Woo as The Beast's Dark Shadows.jpeg|Woo as The Beast's Dark Shadows 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Lambert.jpg|Lambert the Sheepish Lion as Pig Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884581-768-432.jpg|Oliver as Chip (Human) Ultra of Father.jpg|Ultra of Father as itself Ultra of Mother as itself.jpeg|Ultra of Mother as itself Trivia: *Joe first appearence in a movie-spoof and the only Bear character to appear in a movie-spoof. *Thomas O'Malley's first movie spoof's. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs